A variety of trolling divers are available to fishers. There are many differences between these divers, including construction, release mechanisms, and trolling depths capability. The present invention is a trolling diver that offers improvements in several key areas. Most notably, the present invention secures a lure arm to a catch assembly in a manner that allows for small movements of the release arm within the catch assembly. This allows the release arm to flop around, helping to allow the main body of the device to act as a flasher to catch the fishes attention and move the lure more realistically thru the water. To enhance the attention grabbing properties, flash tape may be applied to the diver to improve the functionality as bait.
The present invention also introduces an outboard fin, positioned outside the radius of the rest of the trolling diver body. The increased distance from the center of the trolling diver increases leverage and allows for a clean release on lighter fish strikes. Also used, is stainless steel material for both the release arm and catch assembly, which is unaffected by water temperature changes for release tension adjustments, something that plagues the molded plastic catch release of the other devices in the marketplace.
Another improvement is a positive lock weight system, which affects lean in the diver body to adjustably control its left or right tracking compared to the boat within the water. A preferred embodiment of the present invention, which is an improvement over other divers in the marketplace, those being made of plastic are prone to the weight system shifting unexpectedly in use due to fatigue of its plastic locking mechanisms. This, along with potential alternative configurations and components, are hereafter described.